


Questions

by JustAndrea



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: Even though it didn’t really work out in his favor the first time, Hater wasn’t just going to forget the lesson taught to him about getting to know the person he liked. In fact, despite still feeling a bit confused and awkward about it, it may just be the right time to try this strategy again…





	

It was a nice little planet, in Wander’s opinion. Maybe there wasn’t much to do on it, but it was certainly calm and relaxing. Lots of soft, violet colored grass to sit on, a cool breeze running through his fur, and plenty of peace and quiet - with the only thing cutting through the silence being the pleasant notes coming from his own banjo. 

His hat had been set to the side (Wander had wanted it to relax some too), while Sylvia was off exploring a bit, hoping to gather up some grub or at least some firewood, since the sun was starting to come down. The nomad had offered to help his partner with this chore, but she insisted that she would be fine doing it herself. So, he decided to just take it easy for a while, letting his furry fingers do the work of playing while the rest of him just listened.

In fact, he was so focused on listening, that he didn’t even notice a certain Skullship land just a few yards behind him…

The song eventually reached its end despite its impromptu melody, and while Wander had plenty more songs he could play, he let himself pause for a few seconds before playing again. After all, silence and the sounds of nature had its charm as well. But before he could even attempt to play another song, a familiar voice took the opportunity to speak up.

“Er, n-nice song, I guess…”

“Hm?” Wander looked over his shoulder, and grinned. “Hey there, Hater! Long time no see, huh?”

“Heh, yeah,” Hater nodded, “I mean, it’s been what, a few weeks since we’ve ran into you guys?” The skeleton couldn’t help but feel like it had been longer than that.

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.” The nomad’s smile softened a bit. “So it’s good to see ya again.”

“Yeah…” Hater glanced away slightly, rubbing his arm (specifically his robotic arm) a bit. “So, uh-”

“Hey, you wanna join me?” Wander said suddenly, patting the open ground next to him.

“…Uh, sure. I mean, I got nothin’ else to do.” So, he sat down, still not looking directly at the wanderer - who was putting his banjo back in his hat. Whether it was because Wander thought that he wouldn’t want to hear it or because he was simply done playing, Hater wasn’t sure. A gust of calm wind blew past them, making the sides of his hood flap slightly.

Wander stretched, sighing a bit. “Lovely weather, huh?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I guess. I mean, it’s alright.”

“Mm-hm! And just look at that sunset!”

Hater gave him a bit of a flat look. “Wander, it’s just a sunset.”

The nomad just chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose so.” Hater pursed his lips slightly at that, as if trying to figure out if the statement had another meaning to it, before glancing away again. 

It was another minute or so before the skeletal lord spoke up again. “So, uh… How are you?”

“Hm?” Wander looked over at him curiously.

“It, it’s just a simple question!” Hater said, scowling slightly and still trying not to make direct eye contact, “So… Yeah, How are you?”

“Oh. Well, I’m fine! Great even!” Wander replied, smiling again, “Syl and I have been taking it a bit slower lately. We’re not tired or anything, it’s just nice to sorta stop and smell the roses, ya know? So we’ve only visited about four planets since the last time you and I saw each other.”

He then tapped his chin, glancing up at the sky as he tried to recall of the details, “We visited a planet that was just full of caverns and caves! Hardly anything on the surface, nearly everything was underground! And they even had this neat little pool in the middle of it all, where everyone met up and swam! Course, the water was a bit cold for me and Syl cause of how deep in the planet it was, plus all the underground ice, but it was still fun!”

Hater rolled his eyes slightly, not surprised at all that the happy-go-lucky nomad would still manage to find swimming in freezing water fun. However, the skeleton didn’t state this outright. He just let Wander continue with his stories about the other planets he had visited recently, and waited to say anything until he was finished. “Sounds like you guys did a lot, even if you only got to see four planets.”

“Heh, yep! You know what they say, quality over quantity!” “Uh, I guess.” “Yeah… So, h-?”

“Uh, w-what kind of breakfast do you like?”

Wander blinked. Well, that was a bit unexpected… but he didn’t mind answering. “Hmm… Well, fruit’s a pretty good way to start the day. Though, I’ll admit that I’m a pretty big fan of waffles too!” Unable to help himself, the nomad licked his lips at the thought. “Pancakes are alright too, but I’m a bit more of a waffle kind’a guy!”

“Huh.” Honestly, Hater wasn’t a big fan of waffles, and would rather have something like bacon and eggs for breakfast. But, instead of saying this, he simply moved down the mental list he had prepared. “Nothing wrong with waffles, I guess. …So, uh, what about favorite colors? I mean, do you have a favorite color?”

Despite already having an answer, Wander didn’t give it right away. Now, he had no problems answering questions about himself. But, why would Hater start asking them out of the blue like this? Granted, it was nice knowing that the skeleton wanted to get to know him a bit better, but-

…Oh.

_Ohhhh._

Just as Hater was about to repeat the question, he noticed his companion start to give a big, giddy grin. “W-What?” he asked, scowling slightly, “What are you smiling at?!”

“Oh, nothing,” Wander said with a wave of his hand, “Now, if ya wanna know my favorite color, well, then I’d have to say that it’s rainbow!”

The skeletal lord raised an eyebrow. “Rainbow? Seriously?”

“Yeah!” Wander nodded, “Heh, I figured that would be a better answer than just sayin’ ‘every color’. But yeah, I like something about pretty much every color, and it’s hard for me to pick a favorite. So, I just go with all of them!”

“Of course you would,” Hater mumbled, shaking his head slightly. Part of him was annoyed by such a cheerful and silly answer, while another part of him was sort or amused and unsurprised by it. Wander always seemed to see the good in whatever he was looking at. …Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. “So, uh, w-”

“What about you?”

This time, it was Hater’s turn to be surprised. “Me? But, aren’t I-?”

“Well, you’re askin’ questions about me,” Wander started to say, scooting just an inch closer to the skeleton (though it was still noticed), “I just figured it would only be right to ask you some. And besides-” He looked up at him with a warm smile, “I wanna know more about ya, Hater.”

Hater clenched his fists slightly, trying to keep the warmth now in his face from showing. “I, uh, I guess that’s alright…”

There was a moment of silence. “…. _Soooo~?_ Favorite color?”

Hater thought for a moment. “I guess green. Or black. But- Er, you know what? Both of them are my favorite. I mean, if you can have every color as your favorite then I’m allowed to have two!”

“Of course!” Wander nodded, “And you picked two great colors! Though, I’m sorta surprised you didn’t pick red as well.”

“Yeah well, I still think red’s pretty cool,” he told the wanderer, “But, I guess I like green and black just a little bit more. Like, green is sorta bright and powerful-” like his lightning- “And black is dark and stuff but, I like that it’s dark? And they’re just… cooler, you know?” Hater frowned slightly, feeling like his explanation for why he liked these colors was childish at best. And yet Wander didn’t judge him for it. He simply nodded, as if he thought the same thing. 

“So, yeah… Uh-” What was his next question again? 

“Say Hater,” Wander said suddenly, adjusting his position slightly so he could lean back on his hands and stretch out his legs a bit, “Are you more of a cat person or a dog person?”

“Er-!” Oh yeah, that was definitely one of the questions, and this time, Hater was unable to hide his blush. So, the wandering weirdo had caught on to what he was doing, yet he didn’t seem to upset or disgusted by it, which was what allowed the skeletal lord to answer. “Well, I guess dog person?” He crossed his arms. “Hmph, yeah. I like dogs better than cats, but spider-beasts and other cool animals like that are WAAAY better.”

Wander laughed. “I’m sure Captain Tim would appreciate that comment! And I certainly do love the lil’ guy too! But, if we’re talkin’ just cats and dogs, well…” He gave a bit of a sheepish smile. “I think I do like cats just a _tiiiiny_ bit more - though I still love dogs!”

“Seriously? Even after a cat brainwashed you and tried to sell you out, and then started taking over planets?” “Aww, you can’t let one bad experience spoil your opinion on all cats! I mean, Captain Tim once tried to rip out my heart, and I still like him!”

“Hmph, suit yourself.” He could still feel his nervousness, but just like the last time he asked someone this many personal questions, they were slowly starting to fade as he continued. And even when he felt his nerves flair up again, they weren’t enough to make him want to stop. 

“So,” Wander started to ask with a friendly smile, “Anything else you wanna know?”

Needless to say, there was. Question after question was asked, with both of them answering no matter who asked it. As it turned out, Wander loved the snow, but liked light snow falls better than blizzards. Although, while there was a ton of fun to be had in the snow in his opinion, he sort of preferred the warmer weather most of the time. “Snow just seems like a sort of special thing, somethin’ you wanna enjoy every once in a while, or just when you come across it.” He also, unsurprisingly, liked taking strolls in parks. 

And, while Wander already knew that Hater liked walking in parks too, he did learn that the skeletal lord preferred to take walks right after it rained somewhere. “I guess because no one’s really around, so you don’t have to deal with anyone annoying,” he had explained, “Plus, it’s still sorta cloudy and dark, and if it’s after a thunderstorm or something, I can sorta feel the electricity in the air and… I don’t know, it’s just… nice.”

“Huh… Yeah, I guess it would be sorta nice!” Wander nodded, despite having a preference to walks during sunny days, “And you know, I may just have to try that sometime.”

The two of them also shared their favorite desserts (turns out they both loved ice cream the most - with Wander’s second and third favorite desserts being binkleberry pie and cake respectively - but they liked different flavors) their favorite types of movies, what they liked to do on certain intergalactic holidays and - certainly a question worth asking - they finally each gave their respective answers on that age old question: Mustard or Mayo? 

“I gotta go with mustard, though I don’t mind mayo if all the mustard’s gone,” Wander answered simply, “What about you?”

“Honestly? Neither. I’d rather eat a plain sandwich,” Hater said, crossing his arms, “…That or a sandwich with ketchup. I like ketchup with ham. Peepers says it’s gross together but he’s just-”

Wander gasped slightly. “Well no wonder you didn’t want the sandwiches! Hater, why didn’t you just tell me that? I would’ve- Oh!” Stretching over Hater’s lap, the nomad then grabbed his trusty hat and reached into it, pulling out a pocket-sized bottle of ketchup and placing it in Hater’s gloved hand. “Here ya go! Just in case you go to a picnic and all they’ve got is mustard and-or mayo!” 

Shaking his head, Hater placed the condiment in his pocket, mumbling a quiet thanks as a small smile formed on his lips.

By the time the two of them had finished asking all their questions, the sun was nearly down. Had it not been for Hater’s glowing eyes, Wander probably wouldn’t have been able to even see his face from under his dark hood. “Guess it’s gettin’ pretty late, huh?”

“Yeah, guess so…” “I would think Syl would be back soon, and once she gets here we’ll be able to start a fire. That’ll give us plenty of light!” “Right…”

The crickets chirped over the pair’s sudden silence, and Hater could feel himself stiffening up again. As his fists clenched, he mentally scolded himself - after all these questions and all this talking, he was STILL feeling unsure about this?! Ughhhh, why was he being so stupid?! Why couldn’t he just-?!

“Say, Hater?”

He flinched slightly. “E-Er, uh, yeah? What is it?”

“Oh, nothin’,” Wander replied as he glanced up at the dark sky, easily picking out the first few stars of the evening, “I just wanted to say that, well… I’ve had a pretty fun time talkin’ to ya, and getting to know more about you…”

“…Yeah…” Hater gave a small nod, “Same here…”

Wander smiled, still looking upwards. After a moment, he chuckled. “Heh, it’s sorta funny…”

Hater frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, we’ve talked all afternoon, but I still sorta feel like talkin’ to ya. And I know you’ll have to leave soon… But you know, there is this little cafe on an asteroid about three lightyears from here that has some of the best iced teas and smoothies I’ve ever tasted. So…” His smile grew a bit as his hand brushed past Hater’s, his bright blue eyes glancing over and once again meeting intense, neon-green ones. “Maybe we could meet there sometime soon, just for a quick drink or snack or ‘whatever works for you’?”

“…” Hater stared at him for a moment, trying to decide whether to be angry with the nomad or thankful. In the end, he decided the latter. “That sounds- I mean, I-I guess that would be alright. …I do like smoothies. And, talking to you some more wouldn’t really be so bad either… Er, but I’m paying for the drinks! Just, just because I want to, okay?!”

“Sure thing, Hater,” Wander nodded as his body leaned towards him slightly, “Whatever you say. Though, I’d like to pay the next time, if that’s alright.” “Fiiiiine.” And with that, the date was decided, and the conversation had officially ended.

They had nothing left to say to each other. They had asked each other and answered nearly fifty questions, and the goal Hater had come there with had been reached. Sure, Wander ended up being the one asking, but the skeletal lord still considered it a victory (hence why he couldn’t help but grin slightly as he sat there). The nomad’s attention had even gone back to what was above them instead of who was beside him. Honestly, Hater had no reason to continue sitting there. 

…And yet, despite the lack of conversation and the slight hunger in his core and the grass that was getting colder by the minute, Hater didn’t really want to leave. Surely a couple more minutes wouldn’t hurt. What else did he have to do anyway? He couldn’t remember anything, nor did he really want to. 

So, with a small sigh, he slowly closed the gap between them - allowing Wander’s soft and warm fur to touch his skeletal arm - and looked up at the unimpressive dots in the darkening sky. He still didn’t understand what was so special about looking at stars, especially since both of them saw them pretty much all the time during their travels. But, that was a conversation for another day.

“…Can we interrupt them now?”

“What?” Sylvia raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly, “You’ve got somethin’ against sweet moments, eyesore?”

Peepers gave her a flat look. “No, I’m just ready to eat and maybe warm up a bit before we get back on the ship and get back on course. …Besides, they _finally_ managed to arrange a date. There’s no point in leaving them be now, and they’ve already had plenty of alone time.”

“Eh, fair enough.” Crouching down, Sylvia picked up the bundle of wood she had collected, and started carrying it over to the blissful pair, with Peepers walking slightly ahead of her, looking unsure but not totally opposed. “Honestly, it took em’ long enough,” she mumbled, shaking her head despite smiling at them, “Heh… Glad you learned how to have a decent conversation at least, Bonehead.” She knew her buddy would appreciate it. 

**THE END**


End file.
